


Small Comforts

by SkartoArgento



Category: Deus Ex: Mankind Divided
Genre: Aftercare, Fluff, M/M, Multi, jensard, kiss your coworkers on the mouth for me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 13:37:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19152112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkartoArgento/pseuds/SkartoArgento
Summary: (Fic trade with PallasCat) Adam takes good care of his bedmates.





	Small Comforts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PallasCat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PallasCat/gifts).



> My half of a fic trade with PallasCat, who wanted some aftercare for these guys. I've wanted to do a Jensen/Koller/Pritchard thing for ages, so that works out :) 
> 
> For various reasons, I haven't written in a long time, so please be gentle.

Overhead, the ceiling fan rotated in its lazy way, the breeze just enough to dry the sweat on Adam's chest. Breath slowed, enough to enjoy the warmth singing through his muscles - or what human muscles were left, anyway.

Arms above his head, fingers against the headboard, and his stretch was an indulgent celebration, another way to tense and release. Prague might be falling apart right outside his window, but in here... contentment. Peace. Even if only for a little while, until Miller decided to send him off on the latest losing-faith-in-humanity mission.

_Don't think about that. Not now._

Selfish, really. A doze threatened to take him right off into dreamland, but he rolled onto his side, reached out to touch the wild mess of hair on the pillow next to him. Brown eyes half-opened at the touch. Vaclàv's smile chased away any lingering doubts. Always did.

"Okay there?"

Now he'd broken the silence between them, and Vaclàv hummed, a few more teeth peeking in the smile. "Okay. Man, I can't even _move_ , I'm so okay."

Pritchard's arm, wrapped tight around Vaclàv's waist to press back to chest, probably also had something to do with that.

His fingers tangled deeper into hair, touched the firmness of scalp and pressed gently, rubbed in small circles. A groan was his reward, head tilted to offer more. Fingertips found the edge of Vaclàv's cranial aug. Shame he couldn't pay equal attention to the back of Vaclàv's head, but there was a spot behind his ear - _ah_ , there.

Pritchard, chin on Vaclàv's upper arm, watched the movement of his fingers like a snake watched a mouse, hair spilling, unbound over skin. When those grey eyes finally caught his, he moved his hand up, thumb brushing the exhausted bruising above a sharp cheek. He let it linger for a moment, and then tucked Pritchard's hair behind an ear. Usually, _afterwards_ , that hair would already be tied back up, out of bounds again, but indulgence was just what was needed.

He pressed himself closer, chest-to-chest with Vaclàv, and Pritchard's arm withdrew to drape over his hip, fingers sliding against his lower back. Both of them, trapped in the snake's coils.

_"What is this, Jensen?"_ Pritchard had asked him the first time, Vaclàv asleep between them, eager to put the _this_ in a box, to categorise, examine, dissect, to understand every facet of every detail. _"What are we?"_

He'd loved them both that night, and their passion for him – and for each other – made his answer firm, undying.

_"We're together, that's what matters. That's all that matters."_

An augmented hand at the nape of his neck drew him back to the present. His rumble came unbidden, the sudden arch of his back pressing him harder into Vaclàv. Fingers rubbed, and through an unfocused blur, a smile turned positively smug. Too soon to get hard again, but damn if his body didn't try.

When the hand moved lower and focus came back to clear the world, Pritchard's amused quirk of eyebrow was the first thing he saw. Their gazes locked. Pritchard's lips grazed the side of Vaclàv's neck, fastened, and sucked a mark there on the skin, eyes still holding him with an unblinking predator stare. A pleased sigh from Vaclàv, and his own body responded to the display, breath catching and blood racing.

Pritchard's possessive nature had surprised them all - probably Pritchard the most, judging by the self-bemusement when they first started. Any attempts to prise an explanation were met with a shrug. He didn't mind, and Vaclàv loved the attention -- the only frustration came from Pritchard and the constant attempts to leave a mark on him that his health implant didn't immediately repair. But, as they both eventually admitted, it was fun to at least _try_.

Instead of rising to the challenge Pritchard issued, he tucked Vaclàv's head into his shoulder, pressed his lips against the unruly mop of hair. Pritchard might want to play again, but dozing won with two-thirds of the vote. "He's tired."

An agreed murmur from Vaclàv. Pritchard's eyes never left his. "Are you?"

"Tired enough." To soften the rejection, he stroked back another lock of Pritchard's hair. A disappointed huff, but Pritchard's eyes closed, cheek rubbing the metal of Vaclàv's upper arm like a cat. When his hand left hair, it followed the curve of skin down, found the hard thrum of pulse. Dark metal next to the pale skin of Pritchard's neck – something that stirred him, no matter whose augs they were. "Next time we'll wear you out properly. Promise."

"I look forward to it."

Pritchard's smile – rare in its sincerity – sent a jolt of warmth through his stomach. He leaned across Vaclàv, found lips with his own. Gentle, even as Pritchard crooned, mouth open and inviting him to take more. Gentle, sinking hunger with affection, light brushes of lips and tongue.

Minutes passed before he pulled back, satisfied that he'd adequately expressed himself.

A blink of glazed, unfocused eyes. Pride rose, fierce and growling. If he could stun Pritchard with a kiss like that... oh, the possibilities.

The sheets needed teasing out from under their bodies and untangled from entwined legs. He worked slowly, a subtle nudge here, a tug there. Vaclàv complained with a sleepy mewl when he sat up to wrap the sheets around them, but rolled over and nestled into Pritchard's shoulder instead.

When he tucked an edge under Pritchard's back, he couldn't resist another wander of his fingers, over the jut of shoulder blades and down the ridge of spine. A sigh, and an arch into the touch. Pritchard's chin rested on Vaclàv's head, and by the glassy sheen in those eyes, they'd both be asleep in a matter of minutes.

Another kiss, soft, this time to Pritchard's temple.

He tucked himself behind Vaclàv's back, reached out to pull both of them closer. Leaving for work tomorrow, pointed to another dangerous mission, would be imposs -

_Don't think about that._

Slow breathing lulled him into drifting. The world folded itself into darkness. _Together. That's all that matters._  
  



End file.
